If I die young
by BlondeBunnyBoo
Summary: AU. Short chapters. Being second in line for the throne it was decided the Anna of Arendelle would be married off for a treaty. Instead of getting her prince charming she's stuck with the grumpy, pungent ruler of the North Mountain also known as the Reindeer King. He has temper problems. She's hiding a secret. And there is a poor reindeer stuck in the middle of it.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's comments: This is a test I'm not even sure if I'm going to finish it. I suppose it depends on feedback and if I like where the story goes or not. Inspired by the Band Perry song If I die young.**

**Please read and review C:**

**Edit: New opening because I hate the other, chapters will be longer in the future this was mainly just a starting point.**

She really doesn't know what to do it was a scary concept to her. _Getting married to a complete stranger for her kingdom. _She was always second best to her sister was the first in line elegant, dignified and beautiful everything you would expect for the next queen of Arendelle. But the second sister was nothing like a princess should be she was awkward, a hopeless romantic and a complete klutz she was nothing but the spare.

Simply put it she wasn't needed here.

Her sister was better at everything she was a scholar, athlete and a poet and we she knew it her parents and the towns people would often remind her of that. Not that she minded she didn't need to prove herself when she knew herself she was going to be doing something good. The spare princess was preparing herself for this her whole life as soon as she was born. She was told you'll be used as a tool to get our country further by creating an unbreakable treaty. She was willing to do anything for her kingdom expect get held down by her husband and become nothing more than his domesticated bitch.

The second princess is in her large room, just sitting in her vanity mirror. She just lazily looks at herself, her beautiful strawberry blonde locks fall over her shoulders she just sighs. She knew today was the day, the day she would be traveling to her new home while her sister goes to Corona to study further. This is what she was mentally preparing herself for all her life she secretly saw herself as nothing but something to be sold off but that never kept her from dreaming about the day she would be married from the time she was young.

She reaches for her hair brush her fingers linger on the warm surface she picks it up and begins to brush her hair. Her fingers lace between each small hair strand as she releases the brush and starts to do her hair. She had been reading yet another romance novel Romeo and Juliet to be precise. She was reading the young couple getting married she whispers "one day I'll find love." She says sighing from the emotional high she was on remembering the wonderful novel. She wondered when she was married off would she have a deep emotional connection with her husband like the love in The White bear and his young peasant wife or would she end up in peril like the beautiful tragic tale of the Little Mermaid and her prince.

Her hair is done within minutes she gets up. She looks across the room to look at the dress she was going to wear to meet her fiancée it was such a beautiful gown. Her dedicate small feet travel across her room as she takes the dress from its stand. She begins to dress herself the soft fabric tickles her skin it slides on like a glove.

She smiles.

She puts on her shoes and coat it was time to make the journey to the North Mountain.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note: Chapters will be very short due to school assignments, comics and other commitments so please be read and review!**

She was walking down the empty halls, holding on to her gown as she held her head high. She feels her fingers tremble under themselves; she doesn't want to trip and make a fool of herself in front of the town _again._ She breathes in deeply as much as she loved her dress it was extremely tight around her stomach and chest area it was so restrictive _just like her choice in husband._

She continues to walk when she gets to the stairs her fingers still trembling then suddenly she lets go of her gown she wasn't her sister. She was the cute, carefree and the spare so she might as well act like it she grabs a pole, she runs and swings herself in the air. She feels the pull on her shoulder, she swings on to the hand rail and she slides down. Her giggles fill the warm Summer air as her skirt flies up, her hands loosen from the railing she soon makes it to the bottom in record time.

She lands on her feet she then takes the hand of a resident knight suit that stood there proud she lifts herself towards its helmet and gives it a light kiss. "I'll miss you thanks for being there." She whispers before leaving sadly. Her gowns flows behind her as she begins to run down the halls she makes a stop at certain room_. It would be okay to be a bit late right? The kingdom was just seeing her off._

She skips over to the centre of the room it was full of her best friends from her lonely childhood after accident with her sister, her whole family isolated her from any possible human contact. Both girls were alone for most of their childhoods "it was understandable right?" She asks them. "So everyone I'll be going I promised I'll be back soon anyway please don't forget me." She says to her friends.

They were nothing more than paintings on the wall.

Sighing to herself she decides it's time to really go she wipes her eyes. There was no way in the world she was ready to married off. She begins to breathe heavily her hand covers her heart "you need to do this Anna." She whispers. She walks out of the room with her arms around herself "For your kingdom." She continues the dreaded walk down the halls again to the gate finally after a few minutes she is there. She was greeted by her family and a few staff members the town would be glad she was gone after all she was _the spare._ Her sister looks mournful and her parents seem to proud.

"Anna we are so proud of you." Her Father says sorrowfully handing her a hand.

"Thank you Father." Anna replies bowing to her Father before taking his hand.

"The journey will be a total of about two days. Kai and Gerda will be escorting you with a few guards to Wandering Oaken's trading post where a bed has been sent up for you. People from the North Mountain will be waiting there darling to take you to your new home." Her Mother says holding on to Anna's hand.

"Yes Mother." Anna says looking in to her eyes she could see salty tears forming. A small smile forms Anna's face "it's okay really."

"Well you've been preparing for this day for your whole life." The Queen replies sighing "I'm not worried about you Anna you're strong, good hearted and will be a great ruler like your Father one day." She smiles bitterly.

Anna replies with a smile and a squeeze of her Mother's hand.

"But it won't be okay that I won't get to see your beautiful face every day." Her Mother says squeezing her daughter's hand back.

"I'll be back for Christmas, New Years and every other insufficient holiday there is I promise." Anna says.

"You better." Says a voice from behind them. Anna's eyes grow teary suddenly there she was her elder sister Elsa standing there hands folded over her stomach, she was covered of course. "Sorry I'm late." Her voice echoes as she walks closer the small sounds of her footsteps followed.

"Elsa." Anna whispers running over to her they met half way with a hug "I'll miss you the most." She murmurs. "Promise me you'll write?"

"Of course I will every day." Elsa replies.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's comment: Sorry about not updating for a while so please be patient I've been so stressed. So please read and review.**

**Next we finally see Kristoff!**

**And thank you to hermhogwarts55, Guest, Rosa and InfernoLeo9**

Her teeth were chattering, her current guardians were snickering they had warned her it would be cold but she didn't listen. She held her arms and cloak around herself she mutters to herself about how much she hates the cold. Anna feels the freezing air as it blew through her dress she squeals as the wind blows stronger.

"How long until we get to our resting point?" Anna groans.

"Just over the hill your highness." Anna hears, she groans again she was freezing "we did warn you."

"I know." She murmured bitterly. She had warned her it would be cold but they didn't tell her that all of her bags with her cloths would be taken up the day before so she couldn't change. She was hoping that their stop would provide a nice warm bed, new cloths she could use in the future and maybe even a sauna.

But something felt rotten as they went deeper in to the mountain as the sharp, artic wind blew fidget against her soft skin. She was more susceptible to the cold because of a curse that gifted her with the power of fire. It was caused by an accident while trying to _get rid of her perfect sister's powers that she was born with but Anna payed the ultimate price in the end._

As the princess began to inhale she felt the brisk air penetrate her insides, her throat stings from the air, her lungs fight each other for some warm air to enter. Her body starts to feel limp, the tips of her fingers are losing all feeling unsure of what to do she curls up to her horse for some body warmth. She breathes slower and falls off her horse.

It causes her to tumble down off her horse down a small hill of snow she feels it. She holds back a scream biting her bottom lip within seconds she's down the bottom of the hill her cloak gone, arms and legs partly cut and her dress was now frozen.

It froze within seconds.

"K-Kai?" She sniffles as her are arms shaking. "Greta help me please?" They dismount their horses and run to her side helping her up. "I'm cold my dress is frozen." She speaks through her chatting teeth.

"The meeting post is just a small walk North." Greta says helping Anna up.

It was a tough walk for Anna she couldn't move her legs with the ice covered dress. She continues to wipe tears from her eyes due to the constant pain of every small agonizing step, her feet shudder, her knees buckle if it was not for her guardians she would off collapsed. When they finally get there they lift her on to the wooden porch and open the door.

"We'll get you some new cloths, get you warm and set you up for the night." Greta says taking Anna in to the store.

"Woohoo."


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's note: Just a filler and an excuse to bring in more characters. Poor Ana doesn't know the man she's marrying is right there. **

**Thank you to Aira Lee, abusehermhogwarts55, abusePokegirl185 and abuseanime4eva222. **

"So tell me how are you feeling?" Bulda smiles at her not so gallant Reindeer King as they made their way to Oaken's trading post there was a small barn that they snuck in to paying Oaken in the morning of course for its use.

"How am I supposed to feel Bulda?" The king replies bitterly giving a pat to his partner in crime a fully grown reindeer named Sven.

"Happy you're getting married so happy, giddy and you'll have love in your life soon Kristoff Sweetie." She replies laughing while reaching for her short brown hair getting out some fuzz.

"I've got Sven I have all the love I need." He says scratching him behind the ear. "Isn't that right?" He says to Sven in a baby voice, the reindeer replies by nudging his owner playfully.

"Kristoff the way you treat that reindeer is a little outside of nature's laws." Bulda say laughing. "So tell me how you're feeling about this please?"

"I'm marrying a girl I don't even know." Kristoff says running one of his hands through his hair.

"I know it's hard." Bulda says walking over to pat him on his back "but you'll never know love may blossom."

"Not everything is a fairy tale." He spits taking a seat in to some hay with his furry friend "so when is the princess getting here?"

"Any minute now so how long until you're done with your deliveries you two cuties?" Bulda asks.

"Two days." He replies lying down getting ready for sleep. But something ruined it when he heard chatter he groans to himself "that's got to be her." He murmurs.

There is a slight chillness as the barn door creaks opens to reveal a small party of people about five of them, the princess seemed to be dressed in warm cloths something you normally see on Arendelle royalty. Instead off the beautiful silk like cloths made up of warm greens and yellows she was in pink and blue woolly cloths, she was shivering, cold and hurt.

"T-thank y-you." Anna murmurs in her guardian's ears, she was trembling violently.

Gerda leans in to the Princess's ear "heat yourself up Majesty." Anna nods "just a small bit so you don't burn your new cloths." They place her on to a small and thin mattress that sat on the floor in the corner "Kai comfort her; warm her while I check to see if Bulda is here."

Leaving them both she makes her way over to the strangers in the middle of the small burn Gerda bows and begins to speak "beg your pardon-"

"Why yes I'm the lovely, beautiful Bulda and it's nice to meet you." She smiles, taking out her hand she extends it.

She takes Bulda's hand "My name is Gerda, over there is my partner Kai with Anna. Might I ask who the gentleman sleeping in the hay is?"

"Oh that's just my son Kristoff he's on his way down the mountain to the villages of the south to deliver some ice." She replies "say hello Kristoff."

He murmurs a rather pathetic 'hello' placing his beanie over his head.

"Kristoff that's no way to talk to someone now say hello." Bulda warns.

He extends his hand and Gerda takes it "nice to meet you."

"Now since that's taken care of shall I meet the Princess?" Bulda asks.

"Not tonight she's too much in a state of shock tomorrow morning." Gerda replies.

Something peaked Kristoff's curiosity he lifts his beanie slightly he sees he's future Queen. She was coughing, tiny and well he'd hate to admit it but sort of well cute.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's comments: I know it feels a bit forced but I couldn't not, not use these you know what I mean? This story will be updated after Ice Box Blues is up next week. So please everyone remember I study full time and I don't have a lot of time so chapters will be short for that one reason so I can update sooner instead of once a mouth. I can work this in to my tight time table.**

**Thanks to Rainfire of Riverclan,Midget-Panda, hermhogwarts55, goodfairyfriend, Sah bee, Pokegirl185 and Aira Lee! Seriously thanks it shocked me to get this many!**

**Please enjoy and review!**

Anna simply couldn't sleep it had been at least two hours since everyone fell asleep. She was glad it would give her time to think and reflect. She pushes her hands in to the make shift bed and gently lifts her across she reaches for her boots and quietly pushes them on with her coat. Anna gets up and walks outside as silently as possible.

Kristoff wasn't always the lightest sleeper in fact he could sleep through blizzards, Sven's snoring even when stuck in an ice cave for days on end. But something woke in up tonight it was a squeak of a new pair of boots against some extremely old wood. He pushes his beanie up slightly as he watches a petite figure open the door and close it after a gust of cold wind makes its way through the door. He debates whether to go after her. Groaning to himself, he knows he should check on her. He follows her out in to the snow.

Anna hobbles in the snow her legs still sore from her fall earlier. She sees a sled it could be Bulda's maybe if there were blankets she could take a seat just for a little while if people knew she was out here.

She looks at the sled she finds a few small supplies carrots, a mountain pick, rope and a blanket. She smiles and wraps it around herself, happily she sits in the sled she could sit here for a while. In forty-right hours she would be his wife there were rumours he was kind, sweet and new he was just appointed king suddenly out of nowhere.

Would he force her on their wedding night? Of course she put a brave front but secretly she was terrified. She pushes her knees to her chest as she finds warmth and comfort in her harsh surroundings. She knew nothing about him and her parents wanted her to marry him, her family were travelling a day after her.

"Hey." Kristoff says behind her causing her to jump slightly. "Hey, hey it's okay it's me."

"Who are you?" Anna replies moving herself to the other side of the sled away from him.

"That's right you were asleep while everyone was getting to know each other I'm Kristoff, Bulda's son."

"It's nice to meet you I'm Princess Anna of-"

"Oh I know." He replies "Can I?" He asks pointing to the seat.

"Of course it's not mine so please go ahead." Inviting him to sit.

"No it's mine." He says getting up on the seat.

"Oh I didn't know-" She begins to blabber.

"It's fine just don't break anything." He warns. Gulping she nods, he laughs "kidding."

He gives him a look "so are you from the North Mountain?"

"Well I'm from nowhere I visit there from time to time." He shrugs.

"Do you know the king?" She asks nervously.

"Yes and no. I've seen him but we're not really good friends." He replies.

He lies.

"Is he nice?"

"As my Mom says you'll never meet anyone as sensitive and sweet."

"Can I ask you some questions?" He nods. "I hear his name is Christopher What's his last name?"

"Bjorgman."

"So Anna Bjorgman. Okay favourite food?"

"Carrots."

"Best friends name?"

"Sven."

"Is his eye colour dreamy?" She asks pushing her fingers together.

"What?"

"Sorry um food size?"

"Fifth teen."

"Wow so have you seen him eat?"

"Yep and he picks his nose and eats it too."

"Excuse me?"

"All men do it."

"Ewww. Is it true he's smelly? Has bugs? Is socially impaired?" She asks.

"He doesn't smell or have bugs." He grumbles "can we stop now?"

"One more thing?" She asks.

"Does he really well how to put it tinkle in the woods?"


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's comments: Filler chapter a small time skip we are at their new home from Oaken's store so please read and review!**

**Thanks to jak, Aira Lee, Midget-Panda, hermhogwarts55 and anime4eva222. Also the powers do become more important in later chapters.**

Anna blew her frigid hair out of her almost numb, cold face she pinches her cheeks. It had been a good three hours walking from Oaken's trading post to get to the North Mountain because of the thick snow her beautiful horse when back to her home town. The walk over almost froze her from inside out, Anna sat in a dazed state she thought she would of met the King by now but he was out working on a trading agreement.

She sat in front of a small fire in her new house. Funny enough The Reindeer King didn't have his own palace but a small wooden cabin that had two bedrooms one of them smelt suspiciously like a mermaid threw up pen ink it stunk.

In fact it seemed to smell a lot like that nice guy she met the other day.

Anna twiddles her toes under her silk night gown as they reach out toward the fire, she wraps a thin blanket around herself tightly. There was no light just the crackling fire that reflected off her snow white skin. It was late at night perhaps about twelve o'clock and she'd be married within a few hours she was too nervous to even try to sleep. Her nerves were frazzled, her head hurt from all the worrying thoughts that ran through her mind. It would have been nice to have met her fiancée at least once before they would be forced to be wedded in holy matrimony.

Wrapping the blanket around her even tighter she lazily gets up walking over to a small kitchen, her legs still tender and sore from the trip. She fills up a wooden bucket with water from a barrel and carries it over to the fire and throws it upon it. Putting it out she wraps herself in the blanket once again. She walks up a few small stairs and goes to another bedroom that didn't smell as bad. She sits on the bed.

Anna takes her hair out as she lies down on the bed. To say it was uncomfortable was an understatement it felt like nothing but a dirty straw mattress with a fur sheet and itchy blankets. She twists and turns annoyed to no end, her eye lids felt, her mouth seemed to sit open with a small drabble of drool coming out she places her head on to a pillow. She cuddles up to her pillow and the blankets she just lies there letting out a whimper.

Not even an hour to her attempted to sleep she hears someone singing a lullaby. It was a small melody with a merry tune to accompany it then she heard footsteps coming closer.

Anna freezes.

It was him.

He was here in the house.

She feels her body lifts from the mattress as something hits the other side of it. She holds her mouth as she hears him grumbling to himself as his boots drop to the floor along with his cloths. She squeaks as a rotten smell hits her nose he lies down next to her then stretches. Something didn't feel right he suddenly stops moving after his foot touches her and flinches. She trembles as she turns around to face him.

"Hey." He murmurs.

"Y-Y-you." She replies stuttering.

"It's me."


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's comment: Some unromantic fluff please read and review!**

**Thanks to Thebooknerdgeek, Midget-Panda, hermhogwarts55, anime4eva222 and goodfairyfriend.**

Within seconds of the King getting in to bed with Anna she was so uncomfortable. And when she heard his voice she was taken back she roughly fell out the bed hitting her head. She ended up pulling him out of the bed, dragging him out by the hair to the main halls and out to the common room. He lights a small fire in the fire place. They both sat on a thick wool rug each at the opposite end of the small fire place. She was clothed in a wrap; he just sat there his hands running through his hair.

"Why didn't you tell me?" She asks moving her chin to her knees.

"Tradition." He replies "your parent's told me of a few Arendelle wedding traditions and one was that we weren't allowed to see each other about week before the wedding."

"Do you know how much I feel like a fool?" She says raising her voice slightly.

"Quiet." He warns her "Sven's asleep we can't let him know we're already fighting. He's excited to be getting a Mother."

Anna gives him a bland look. "The reindeer's our son?"

"No he's my baby." He defends "you don't understand."

"Kristoff." She sighs. "We're both being forced in to this you could off lease of told me that night." She says holding herself tighter.

"If I told you that night don't you think it would be awkward?" Kristoff replies.

"Isn't it already awkward? We're getting married and don't know each other." Anna says.

"Well what do you want to know?" He asks.

She shrugs. "Well tell me about the North Mountain first you know how you get food, the culture and things like that."

"Have you heard of a green house?" He asks, she nods. "Well we grow our own fruits and vegetables in a green house in the brightest spot on the mountain. We trade ice for meat with neighbouring kingdoms."

"Interesting." She says lowering her knees.

"We believe that true love can conquer anything. Also we practice magic, the mountains talk to us. As Royal's we don't get to sit on our asses we work I'm not just king I'm also the official Arendelle Ice Master and Deliverer."

"I didn't know Arendelle had an Ice Master." Anna murmurs.

"Even have a medal from your Father." Kristoff smiles. Anna lets out a small giggle. After she hears some ruffling then a few extremely loud footsteps. Kristoff groans "we woke him up." There right in the hall way a head poked out in the door it was hairy, big and well Anna was a bit frightened this would be her first real interaction with a reindeer. "Sven come here boy." Kristoff says his voice suddenly going soft and warm.

Sven trots happily over to his master nudging him on the shoulder. Kristoff coughs a little as he tells Sven to face Anna then he says in a deep silly voice "hi Anna it's nice to meet you."

"Hi Sven." She replies with a questionable look. Sven scampers over to her then nudges her "nice to meet you."

"Do you want a lullaby?" Kristoff asks the overly active reindeer. "Go and get my guitar and we'll sleep by the fire for the night I know how much you like that." Sven runs out the room "your welcome to go back to the bed."

"That thing is so stuffy it would be more pleasant sleeping on your floor." She deadpans "if we're going to be sleeping in the same bed we're going to get a new mattress."

He sighs "and the nagging already starts." He looks at him bothered "so tell me about yourself."

"What about Sven?" She asks.

"He'll be ages I hid it good this time. So what's your favourite food?"

"Chocolate or sandwiches I can't chose I just love them so much."

"Best friend's name?"

"I don't really have friends but I guess my sister. Wait do you really pick your nose?"

"Yep."

"Eww that's gross." She exclaims. She was about to talk again when Sven walks in head held high and he dropped the object in to Kristoff's lap. Taking a seat next to Anna he licks her face waiting for his song.


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's comment: We have the wedding up next! Oh and I've decided to finish this story it might be a while for this one it has already been planned out and just needs to be written.**

**Thank you to Lily2038, hermhogwarts55, BearGirl01 and Midget-Panda!**

Today was the day.

Anna's nerves were on fire she nervously bit her nails just nibbling them slowly down to her slender fingers. She felt her legs shaking in her new delicate snow white high heels they were so small they pinched her toes she could the sore tenderness as she moved them slightly every time. She was sitting on a stool as she just store at her perfect self in the mirror.

The mirror lied she looked perfect while under all of this make up she felt utterly distressed on the inside.

Her hair was done. Make up done. She was just waiting on a few small pieces from Bulda and her family they would be at the North Mountain within minute's news had spread throughout the meager hill top town.

The door opens as a cold chill fills the air she hears Bulda's empty words as she slipped a piece of red velvet fabric around her fragile frame and tired it explaining that it was her symbol of power and that Kristoff had to wear it as well. Bulda can sense that Anna's upset she just hold her cheeks in her palms and ensures her that everything would be okay, she wipes the tears blurring Anna's eyes.

Even tho Kristoff seemed to be a wonderful person, she still was no where near ready for this she just moved herself to the floor wiping the floor before taking her seat. She curls up in to a ball, she's shaking violently from the fear that was coming from today.

Funny how her fairy tale seemed to finish before it started.

The door opens again Anna doesn't bother to turn around she just grumpily leans her head on her knees. Someone cold as ice wraps their arms around her "Anna." They whisper.

"Hi Elsa." She murmurs.

"What's wrong?" Elsa asks holding her younger sister tighter.

"I'm getting married and we haven't even had a date." Anna replies.

"Well after your married you'll have plenty of time to fall in love Anna." Elsa says lifting Anna's chin.

She moves away from her sister's touch "How would you know? You're not getting forcibly married off today. You get to go to Corona to study even more." Anna says.

"Actually I'm not going." Elsa says.

"Why not? It's an amazing opportunity." Anna says wrapping herself tighter.

"Our parent's don't think I'll make a good enough Queen so while I was there they were going to bid me off behind my back. So if I stay they can't. Trust me when I say I know our parents aren't the best." Elsa sighs.

Anna moves over next to her sister "well considering they're marrying off their fire prone that could burn down the whole village."

"I talked with your soon to be husband and I told him I would come after if he didn't treat you right." Elsa laughs slightly.

"Thanks but I don't think we don't have to worry about this he seems nice." Anna replies.

"I know he is." Elsa replies. "Now tell me are you really okay?"

"Yeah I'm just scared about well tonight you know consummating our marriage." Anna says trembling.

"I've already warned him about this he won't touch you tonight." Elsa kisses her forehead. "I've missed you."

"I missed you as well."


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's note: I wanted to keep this short and sweet, I didn't want the wedding to be more detailed.**

**Thank you to Guest, hermhogwarts55, Midget-Panda and BearGirl01.**

The King of Arendelle was not happy to say the least. His youngest daughter Anna was getting married and she wouldn't allow him to walk her down the aisle, to give her away. No she insisted that her older sister give her away. He grunts as his wife takes his hand and holds it asking him not to take it to heart.

Anna stands inside nervously chewing on her small, slender fingers. Elsa was pacing unable to help calm her sister, Bulda makes her way in. "Hello ladies!" She smiles "Anna we'll be ready for you in a moment hun but first we need to add a little something."

"Like what I thought I had everything on." Anna says frustrated.

"You're missing a few things Grand Pabbie requests you wear this to match Kristoff." Bulda says giddy.

"Who's Grand Pabbie?" Elsa asks as she stops pacing.

"Our former King, oldest in the village he personally chose my lil' Kristoff to be King." Bulda sighs happily, walking over to Anna she puts a cape around her beautiful, lithe neck then she clips it with a small heart clip. "C'mon hun put your head down." Bulda says she places something on her head.

Anna looks down in surprise her cape was made from grass, flowers and jewels she looked over at Elsa who was covering her mouth in giggle fits. "What?" Anna asks.

"Your hat looks ridiculous!" Elsa says. Looking up Anna sees nothing but the tip of a fern. She smiles sightly.

"Come, come get in place and we'll get you two married." Bulda says "Anna darling take your sister and I'll get you in a minute."

Taking Elsa's hand, Anna gulps "nervous?" Elsa asks.

"Of course." Anna says "wouldn't you?"

"Yeah." Elsa replies chuckling slightly "but you'll be fine."

The door opens.

Anna's heart drops in to her stomach. Her hand clenches tighter in her sister's hand.

Taking the first steps Anna's knees buckle under them-selves. Elsa feels this she gives her hand a reassuring squeeze as they leave the small cottage. "I-I'm not ready." Anna whispers.

"It's okay." Elsa relies she could see Anna was nervous and with a click of her finger hidden behind her she makes small, gentle snowflakes fall silently.

Anna reaches the alter, she steps down in to a ditch surrounded by the town's people, along with rocks that stood above them as Anna looked up to the sky. There were snowflakes cascading out of the sky was cloudless it shined bright.

She found her hand being taken, she looks at the arm as her eyes travelled up to see Kristoff giving her a sad smile. She offers one back. Looking just above her she sees a fat, old man covered in a large green coat standing with a book in his hands.

Without any warning a choir starts behind them, Anna jumps slightly. "Do you Anna take Kristoff to be your lawfully wedded husband?" Says the shadowy figure that lingered overhead.

Breathing in deeply Anna speaks "I do." Her lip quivers slightly.

"Do you Kristoff take Anna to be your lawfully wedded wife?" He asks again.

"I do." Kristoff says.

"You may now kiss your bride." He says. Putting his arms around her, he see she's nervous he murmurs a few small words in her ear before putting his hand on her chin. She blushes as her face gets closer to his suddenly to her shock he kisses her cheek softly.

People clap.

Anna lifts her dress slightly as she makes her way out of the ditch as Kristoff follows. They make their way to their cottage and close the doors behind them "so what will we do?" Anna asks leaning against the door.

"Well there's no after party for us but the rest of them will be partying since Bulda's got Sven for the night I'm going to clean his room." Kristoff replies.

"Wait what?" Anna asks mobbing from the door.

"Sven hates it when I clean his room so since he's not here I'm cleaning it." He says taking off his coat.

"Aren't we suppose to you know?" She asks.

"I guess but I'm not ready are you?"

"Well no-"

"Then you can help me clean his room otherwise you'll be stuck smelling it."

Anna growls.

This wasn't her dream wedding.

Or Prince Charming.


	10. Chapter 10

**Edited: This chapter was altered after a review I did make the parent's to OOC so I attempted to fix it. I hate them but they don't deserve to be bastardized it's not far given everything that happened so I tried to make them more relatable.**

**Author's note: This chapter is a little longer than usual but still fun anyway I should properly explain a few things-I hate Anna's parents they abused them in such ways it's not funny. Her Father isolated her from her sister and her Mother did nothing to help. So we have tension with the parents and the daughter's. And there will be no speaking of Hans in this story-to answer a review.**

**Thank you to Emily and Midget-Panda.**

Anything that came after the wedding night was awkward with her parents. Anna couldn't help but sink in to her chair at breakfast while they were 'politely expressing' their disgust hearing grunts, moans and unorthodox noises that came from her new home. Telling her that was no way for a Queen to act and to keep that sort of behaviour quiet, so just to keep quiet while in bed with her husband.

And being in the town hall having breakfast with the whole town listening didn't help either.

Bitting in to her fork she couldn't help but feel annoyed as her Father continued to interrogate her asking what she had been doing last night as much as she cared for him it was beginning to become too much. She couldn't get over how utterly aggravating it was, she was gritting her teeth with the fork between them. Her family sat at one end of the table with her lonesome self stuck at the other end waiting for her husband to come in he still wasn't up.

Last night didn't help much either her muscles were sore from all the scrubbing, washing and drying they had did last night that wasn't the way she imagined her wedding night. But in opinion it was better than Kristoff forcing himself on her for an immediate heir to the throne.

And she had to admit she was beginning to like that infamous Reindeer King a small blush found its way to her cheeks as she thought of him.

"Anna are you listening to me?" Her Father asks her.

"Yes Dad. Sorry I was just in another world." She murmurs. "I heard every word and I promise you nothing happened."

"Then what happened?" He asks.

"We were cleaning Sven's room, Kristoff's reindeer." She says picking up a small piece of food and chewing it ungracefully.

"Anna manners please." Her Mother says "and if you say nothing happened then we believe you we're just worried."

"Thanks." She smiles "and I know as a former princess of Arendelle I've got to keep up an elegant appearance Mother. I'll try my best to keep it up." She says.

"Thank you now sit up and back straight please." Her Mother replies. "We don't want you to have a bad posture."

Adjusting in her body, she straightens up she pats on her dress and takes another bite of her breakfast. Within seconds a door opens to reveal a cold gust with a few of the villagers who came in for breakfast ready to start their day.

"So how long will you be here?" Anna asks lightly nibbling on her breakfast while watching the cooks making breakfast for the newly arrived villagers.

"Until tomorrow morning I have a Duke of Weselton the next day we need to discuss about our kingdoms partnership." Her Father replies.

"That's sad to hear." Anna says "can Elsa come back to visit again within a few weeks?"

"Not so soon we need her in Arendelle studying she'll become queen sometime in the future." He says. "But give it a few months and she'll be able too."

"So when you both visit?" Anna asks.

"Very soon we promise." He replies. "And we'll write."

"I'll miss you all." She murmurs.

"And we'll miss you as well Anna." Her Mother says sadly "I hate seeing you all grown up."

Anna knows she's being a brat but she can't help but feel a little bitter towards her parents. Just because she knew she would miss them and her sister, she hated being isolated from the ones she cared about. But she'd have to get used to it. With tears threatening to break their way through her lashes she gets up "please excuse me I need to go." She says.

"Anna you know this is very inappropriate." Her Mother says.

Anna turns "I'm sorry I just need time to think. I'll see you all at lunch."

"Don't apologize." Her Father says "it's perfectly normal you're under a lot of stress."

Anna leaves with a small smile upon her face.

She tracks through the snow it's thick and dense as she raises her dress to keep it from getting wet. She walks over towards her new home she gets to the front door opening it, she wraps herself in her own arms.

She was so frustrated.

She leans down and takes off her boots and puts them in to a corner she drags her tiny feet on their toes. The cold fresh lacquer wood floor she winces at every chilling step she looks at Sven's room it was clean and she was happy about it. Nodding to herself she continues to make her way up to her room she chortles at the sight he was snoring loudly.

How she slept through that she'll never know. Sighing to herself she lightly marches herself over to the bed shaking him, he mumbles shifting to his side she makes her way over to his side and gets in to bed.

She pulls his arms over her he mumbles in to her neck "what's wrong? Breakfast with parents didn't go well?" He asks.

"Why didn't you come?" She asks.

"Too tired." He replies.

"I'm mad at you." She says.

"Well how can I make it up to you?" He asks.

"Shut up, cuddle me until I feel better it's your job to make me happy." She says.

Wrapping his arms tighter around her "because I'm your husband?" He asks.

"Exactly." She replies. "I'm going to miss them, Elsa, Arendelle-"she says trailing off.

"Don't worry I'll take care of you."


End file.
